Your Guardian Angel
by lchisaki
Summary: Songfic. Gin's thoughts throughout the years. 416 spoiler, GinxRan


Hi guys, so Ch. 416 was really moving and for the first time ever, I found a pairing that I actually truly like (GinxRan). So later in the day when my boyfriend sang/played a song to me (although it was his birthday...), it suddenly occurred to me that it was really fitting to Gin and Rangiku's relationship as well. In other words it just suits what was said about their relationship in 415 and 416.

**Song: **Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Pairing: **GinxRan (in Gin's POV)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach ©

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

When I saw what those men did to Rangiku, enormous hatred burned in my mind. It both saddened and angered me to see that. I must get stronger, I will get stronger, I will protect Rangiku with all the strength I have, I will be the only one for her.__

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Where are you going, Gin" asked a young Rangiku, "And why do you have Shinigami's clothes?"

"I'm going to become a Shinigami, so things don't have to turn out…with Rangiku having to cry."

As the snow fell and solidified, my resolve also solidified, I will try my best and do whatever I can for that Shinigami to pay for what he and his associates did to her.__

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  


"GIN!" cried Rangiku, now in Shinigami academy.

"Ran-chan! How've ya been?"

"You're already graduating? Why are you always leaving me behind?"

"That ain't right, I ain't leaving you, we'll see each other everyday when you join the Gotei 13."

"Gin…"

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"The new lieutenant for 10th Squad will be Matsumoto Rangiku," announced the Head Captain.

Hearing this I had a sudden mix of feelings, as a lieutenant myself I'll be able to see her more often at lieutenant meetings, but being a higher rank would mean more dangerous missions, and I won't always be there to protect her. Brushing these emotions aside, I'm really pleased that she has been able to reach this level.

"Congrats' on becoming a lieutenant, Ran-chan!"

"Thank you, Gin," replyed a much older and much more attractive Rangiku, "now that we're on the same level, would you answer my questions?"

"I'm sorry, but now's not the right time."__

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

"ICHIMARU!" cried Hitsugaya.

Joining Aizen and helping him with his scheme had landed me in all sorts of troubling situations. Now the 10th Squad captain was attacking me with all of his anger. The letter left by Aizen had led Hinamori to attack him and admist his anger he's attacking me. I respect the Heavenly Guardian but if I don't fight back, I won't be able to live long enough to protect Ran-chan.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou"

It surprised me when I saw that the end of my blade had connected with another. Rangiku's sword. Oh no.

"Please stop this, Captain, Gin!" she pleaded, looking at me she said, "if you don't sheath your blade now, I will be your opponent!"

I had sworn to protect Rangiku, not hurt her, so I have to pull back my sword. Looking at her, she seems more concerned about Hitsugaya then about me. I guess I should get going now before anything else happens.

"Wait, Gin!"

I'm sorry Rangiku, but I'm afraid if I stay I'll become upset that I've hurt ya. But I hope you don't forget that I'll always be here for ya, protecting ya so don't look like I'm leaving you behind.__

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

Looking at her in so much pain, pains me as well. If I was there I would've protected her from anything coming her way. However, I've already spent the last decades getting closer to Aizen, finding out his weakness, and looking for the right moment to land the fatal blow. Just wait a bit more Rangiku, this won't end with you crying. Everything I do is for you, and when this all ends, you can ask me anything and I will explain it to you.__

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"GIN!"

My whole body hurts, but it's weird my heart itself doesn't hurt at all. It's probably because I managed to save her and had a chance to say sorry. However, I failed to kill Aizen and revenge what happened to Rangiku long long ago. Despite all that seeing her coming towards me made me happy, after missing her for so long.

Even if it is the last time…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading! Please **Review**~

(And this might be very weird and make no sense but I'm writing this during an English lesson x.x)

Ciao~


End file.
